


Ghost Legion

by Deathista, SifaShep



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathista/pseuds/Deathista, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: Ficlets depicting the Ghost Legion. Operating as enforcers, muscle, and demolition, their objective is to spread fear and terror when it is deemed appropriate by Imperial Intelligence.Not in chronological order.





	1. Chapter 1

He looked over at the face that was a mirror to his own before taking another drink.

“I’m going to be brushing sand out of my fur for weeks.” Lethe commented, raising his voice to be heard over the loud crashing of waves and cries of birds.

“Quit complaining. We only have a week left till we ship out. Would you really rather be studying and working instead of enjoying this?” Konstantyn drawled, enjoying the warmth of the sun along his body.

“You just want to watch the women.” Lethe smirked, pulling out his datapad. “How you managed to get into officer school when anything in a short skirt distracts you, I will never know.”

“No datapad, remember?” Konstantyn propped himself up on his elbows to stare at his brother disapprovingly. “Touch it again, and I’m throwing it into the ocean.”

Lethe didn't even have to look to tell he was serious. “Fine.”

“Do you think someday, when we’re both old and gray, we’ll come back here and have the same argument?” Konstantyn grinned, throwing a handful of sand at his brother.

“You know it.” Lethe closed his eyes and let himself relax in the sun.

\----

“What the Hell do you think you’re doing?” He stared at the blood dripping off the table onto the floor. The strange wires and oddly shaped metal that was half-embedded in his brother’s leg made his skin crawl.

“I’m on leave, and I have permission to use the medical facilities as I see fit.” Lethe looked at his twin disinterestedly before returning his attention to the screen. Tapping a few keys, he watched as the droid shoved the machinery further in, barely wincing as it slid into position.

“There is no way you’re augmenting yourself with your own prototypes without breaking half a dozen regulations.” Konstantyn growled, his stomach clenching in fear as he watched the cold expression on the man’s face. His brother had changed since he joined the cybernetics research program.

“No one is going to care about the regulations if I achieve results, especially if I achieve them well and under budget.” Lethe noted, using the machinery to seal the incision on his leg.

“You sound like a droid.. or a kriffing Imperial.” Konstantyn swore as he glared.

“Maybe we could learn something from them. They do get results. We need an edge to win this was, my research could be that edge.” Lethe noted calmly.

“No, what we need is for you to follow procedure and not risk yourself and others on these crazy experiments until they are fully tested!”

“You will thank me someday, when the men under your command actually survive because of me, of my work.” Lethe growled, anger finally entering his voice.

“I won’t be able to thank you if you are sitting in the brig for breaking the rules.” Konstantyn sighed and glared, turning to storm away.

“You’ll see.” Lethe whispered as he pushed Kolto against the wound. “You’ll all see.”

 

\----

“You’ve seen what I can do.” Lethe gestured at the rubble that had been part of a wall before a well-placed punch had reduced it to rubble. 

“We have.. your skills would be a valuable asset to the Empire. We do not have the.. restrictions on genius that held you back in the Republic. Should you choose to work with us, we will give you the resources that work such as yours demands, without the petty squabbles over regulations.” The sith’s eyes gleamed orange in the light that glistened off of his fur.

“I want complete control. I will save the Empire resources, I will make you a legion that can do the job of an army, but only on my terms.” Lethe’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he stared at the pacing man, a slight smile crossing his lips at the draw of the muscled, powerful form.

“That sounds reasonable. I have the authority to authorize that. Do you have any further terms.. or desires to negotiate?” A knowing smile crossed the Sith’s face as he stepped closer, his deep voice rumbling as he looked down into the medic’s eyes.

Lethe’s clawed hand raised to grab the man’s chin, pulling his face close. “You.”

The door slammed shut, locking behind them as a dark laugh filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Systems Online

The scrolling lines of text seemed to push through his mind with the clutching fear of a nightmare. Even though his eyes were open, he could still see them somehow. 

Everything felt different. His mouth tasted of metal as he tried to take stock of the situation. He had been.. where? A sharp pain creased his face as he grimaced. What the..

The fingers that reached up towards his face were wrong. Black metal shone dimly in the harsh blue lighting. This.. wasn’t his hand... it had to be a dream. A shrill alarm went off near his head as he sat up. The movement sent him retching over the side of the medical bay. 

The black of old blood hit the floor as his throat burned in an acid fire that nearly made him pass out from the pain. His shaking hands, both metal and flesh gingerly explored his jaw and neck. Hard metal and the thrum of electricity met his touch. This couldn’t be real.

A Cathar with black fur strolled casually into the room, meeting his eyes with an amused stare. Silently, he pulled a datapad off the counter and looked at it for a minute before folding his arms. “You’ll live.”

“Who am I... what am I?” The metallic echo that fell from his lips was terrifying.

“You sound hollow. Huh.. good name as any I guess. Hollow." The man’s slow, lazy drawl didn’t match the intensity of his gaze. “As for what you are... you’re mine now.” 

“What?” He tried to focus as everything began to grow dark once again.

“Welcome to the Legion.”


	3. Chapter 3

Yurei jammed the needle into the side of his neck, feeling the sweet numbness flow from the injection point. The constant hum from his damaged implant was still irritating, but he could work around that part. Maybe he would let Lethe crack him open when they got back to the ship. 

Setting a booted heel into the nearest corpse’s back, he rolled it over, carefully scanning the face with his optical implant, testing it against the database. “Target Jengil Krase confirmed.” 

“At least it only took eight bodies to get this one.” Hollow glared at him, the man’s pale face standing out brightly in the dim lighting.

“Eight, twenty-four, one hundred, what does it matter? We got the job done.” The female voice that floated out of the darkened area sounded disinterested.

“Hey ‘Shee, you get yours?” Yurei called across the room, pulling out a metal token engraved with a skeletal hand.

“Yeah, but Hollow left one alive. Well kind of alive.” The red light from ‘Shee’s implants was trained on a young Chiss woman with black hair. A scar ran down her cheek. “Shit, she’s one of ours. What the fuck was she doing here?”

“We’d better get her back to Lethe. Since we lost Whisper last week, we could use the replacement body.” Yurei grunted, throwing the bleeding woman over his shoulder.

“She won’t like her reassignment.” Hollow chuckled, pressing a Kolto pack to her wound.

“They never do.” ‘Shee commented, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

“Better than being dead.” Yurei grunted, nearly slipping on the blood on the stairs. As he stopped a moment, he left his token on a ledge, next to a large vase of flowers.

“Debatable.” Hollow sighed, dropping his token near the door.

“There’s always a way out.” Yurei grinned, looking back over his shoulder.

“I think I’ll name her Phantasm. We haven’t used that one in awhile.” ‘Shee pushed the woman’s hair out of her face a moment before letting it drop. “Let’s hope she lasts longer than the last one.” 

Shaking his head, Yurei lead the way through the spaceport. “I’ve got a good feeling about this one.”

“Poor girl.” Hollow commented, limping slightly as they vanished into the hangar.

\---

“You’re in luck ‘Shee. This one has Castellan restraints ready applied.” Lethe’s deep voice rang through the medbay. “That cuts the conditioning time in half.”

Banshee flipped her hair back and eyed the stack of implants and assorted parts that were piled on the table next to the bay. “How long is this one going to take?”

“Give me around a week. Hollow tore her up good. I’m surprised she made it here.” The cathar’s slow drawl made an odd counterpoint to the beeps and chips of his equipment.

“It’ll probably take that long for the paperwork to clear and to get her keyword.” Banshee pulled out her datapad, scanning the status page for updates.

“You think they’re not going to fight us on this one?” He casually made an incision into the woman’s leg, starting to prepare her for grafting.

“No. With the amount of hardware she needs to keep breathing, she’s be useless for deep cover work. This will be the easiest one yet.” 

“Good, hate to waste my time on this kind of artistry if we were just going to kill her anyway.” Lethe grunted, removing some shrapnel.

“When you get her stable, Yurei needs his cranial replaced as well.” Banshee tapped her nails against her datapad as she ran through her list.

“Fuck, you think I don’t have enough to do with this mess?” Lethe growled.

“Just do it. I don’t want to deal with him tearing targets into tiny bits instead of getting the job done because he’s irritable.”

“Fine, but you’d better make it up to me.”

“You keep breathing, just like everyone else on this ship. That is your reward.” She grinned mirthlessly, dragging sharp fingernails down the thin fur on his arm.

“Why don’t you just take over from Yurei already? We all know that this is really your operation.”

“Because I don’t want to. I’ll see you tonight. “ Walking off, she heard the screech of a saw behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

“How is Phantasm coming along?” Banshee leaned against the wall, her ever-present datapad scrolling faster than an un-augmented human could read.

“Running a bit behind,” Lethe grunted. “Tertiary leg implant set was rejected. Had to get a Castellan version. Not as powerful as the Veriant, but it’ll do.” 

“Good. One more body and we’ll be up to strength.” She smiled slightly, her ruby lips distracting him as he loaded his tools into the disinfectant tank. “We’ve gone for years before without a full crew. What’s the big deal?”

“Orders.” 

“Huh.” Walking over to the wash stand, he started the water.

“Don’t.” Grabbing his shirt, she dragged his face to hers. “You smell like blood.”

As he pushed her away, they ignored the blank gaze of the woman lying on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

“We have two assignments, one civilian, one military. The first target is suspected of facilitating Republic espionage, as well as smuggling force sensitive children out of the Empire.” Yurei’s face reflected boredom as he flipped through images on the holo.

Hollow looked at the display, using his implants to subdue his anxiety as he looked through the assessment statistics. Five children. There were five children that lived in that complex. “That’s a small area, I can take it out myself."

“We went over this when Whisper got trashed. No solo ops. You and ‘Shee can go handle it. Phantasm, Geist and I will take on the military base. Lethe on support.” 

Banshee was going, those kids didn’t stand a chance. Maybe... he was crazy to think of it. She knew his keyword. She knew all of their keywords, even Yurei’s. What did he have to lose though? A life that meant nothing except the chance to keep breathing one more day? The small chances to leave someone alive, reduce the damage? Kriff. 

“I’ll go kit up, meet you outside, ‘Shee.” Hollow watched the woman nod before heading to his quarters. Lethe may be the best medic and implant expert in the legion, but he was the top saboteur and chemist. Grabbing several drugs and an atomizer, he loaded up and headed to the speeder.

The trip to the complex was thankfully short. He almost lost his nerve as he watched ‘Shee flip through her datapad and waited for the perfect moment. There. As she exited the speeder, he carefully rubbed the application against the skin of her arm. 

“Let’s go.” Shee’s tight grin faded as she suddenly placed a hand on the speeder. 

The dizziness was apparently setting in. “You ok,   
‘Shee?

“Yeah.” She straightened her posture, her usual cold determination on her face.

He just needed to keep her away from the kids for five minutes. “What do you say we go for a stealth infiltration? That Intel wasn’t that fresh, and if they have been harboring Jedi, we may be up against one.” 

He could see the weakness taking hold in the way she moved, the slight hesitation as she stepped forward. He had to force his breathing to normalcy, his heartbeat to its regular steady beat as he watched her internal debate, call for backup, or continue the mission. She nodded and pushed open the door, pulling out her scatter rifle.

As they moved into the hallway, he watched the timer on the edge of his vision. It wasn’t much longer. The squeak of a door proceeded a man entering the area. Taking a quick shot, he put the man on the floor before she could even fire her weapon. When he turned to face her, he saw the frustration on her face.

“Hollow, I...” suddenly she slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Carefully pulling her outside, he placed her in the speeder before turning back to the building. The mixture would be out of her system, untraceable before they returned. It would mess with most of her recent memories, and it mimicked the symptoms of a virus. He at least had decent odds of living through this now.

He took out the target with a single shot, scanning the man’s face and comparing it to the database, uploading it as a confirmed kill. It didn’t take long to make it back to the speeder to contact Lethe. “Hey, I’m bringing ‘Shee back, I think she needs checked out. She collapsed during the mission.”

“Good thing you were there and not one of the others. They would have killed or left her. I owe ya one, Hollow.” Lethe’s slow drawl actually sounded grateful.

Thinking of the five young lives he had managed to save, he had to partially agree. “Good thing I was there.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hollow, you’re with me.”

‘Shee’s words were not unexpected, but still unpleasant to hear. Lethe’s low growl didn’t help his anxiety. Ever since he had brought her back after saving those children, she had taken him on every single mission with her. Every. Single. One. She had even overridden Yurei to insist upon his presence. Three planets worth of missions. If she didn’t let up, Lethe was going to "accidentally" feed him how own spine.

“What’s the target, ‘Shee?” Hollow shifted uncomfortably as they walked towards the door.

“Merchant, thought he would sell some supplies to Intelligence that had been sabotaged. Took out two agents, needs to be made an example of.” ‘Shee commented, flipping her hair over her shoulder and throwing her rifle in the back seat of the speeder. Hollow followed suit, settling his packs of demolition gear on the seat around them. 

“Here are the schematics.” Tossing Hollow a datapad, she piloted the speeder deeper into the concrete jungle of Nar Shaddaa. 

“So demo job, just the building?” It wouldn't take much, three detonators and a concentrated charge near the center.

“Yeah, you do your thing, I’ll take out the target. Pakod.” Banshee commented, grabbing her weapon with a professional’s grace.

Hollow’s eyes narrowed as he followed her inside. It hadn’t been the first time he had heard Mando’a from her in the past few weeks, but it seemed to be getting more frequent, and somehow it only seemed to be around him. He hoped it wasn’t a sign of something, he’d rather cut off his dick than bed her.

It didn’t take long to set the charges. The scene he returned to in the target’s warehouse was surprising to say the least. The target was dead, that was normal, but ‘Shee was crouched next to a melted carbonite shell. A devaronian was staring into the barrel of her rifle, answering questions furiously. 

Hollow's blood ran cold at the smile on ‘Shee’s face. “Ready,” he stated, staying as far across the room as he could. 

Turning to the man, she flicked her fingers over his single horn. “You’ve earned your life. Get out of here.”

Hollow stared at ‘Shee in disbelief, shock eating through his mind like acid.

“Keyword Justicarus. You will not tell the other members of the legion what you have seen here today.”

Hollow felt the numb, trapped feeling settle into his mind. “Command accepted.” 

“Oh and also, keyword Justicarus, you will pleasure me now.”

“Command accepted.” Luckily the restraints controlled his reaction.


	7. Chapter 7

Something felt wrong. The rustle of grass in the wind filled his ears as he reclined on the cold ground. Five figures were walking up the path to the complex, looking almost like walking arsenals. 

“What do you make of them?” Kell whispered in his com, his breathy voice nearly inaudible over the static that plagued the connection.

“No armor, should be easy to take out. Just another set of marks for the wall. Old man Wither will be pleased, he’s getting his money’s worth out of this contract.”

“Shut your traps.” Kevvy’s voice cut in, the cathar’s usually smooth voice scratchy and hoarse.

He adjusted his helmet and his grip on his rifle.“As soon as they hit the barricade, go ahead and open up. Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur.”

“Hah! Always.” Kell laughed in their ears.

Standing, Cace opened up on the figures down the path, only to stare in surprise as the blasts seemed to bounce off of the air around them. “Some kind of shielding, Barl, Gried, use your launchers, everyone else, keep firing.”

The targets were moving fast, too fast. How were they able to do that on foot? Kell’s scream reverberated through his helmet as he stared into the cold eyes of the woman that had almost seemed to magically appear before him. Wait.. Shelly? 

He only had a moment to process that before his world erupted in pain. Staring down at his chest, he tried to breathe as the vibroblade burned through his armor and his body. Kriff.. he weakly tried to reach his blaster before everything faded to black.

 

Yurei gasped as he awoke, tangled in the covers. Sweat drenched his sheets and body as he dug his fingers into the mattress, trying to recall what had awakened him. Looking at the dark hair on the pillow next to him, he sighed and stared at the ceiling. There would be no more sleep that night.

\---

Did it really matter? Yurei stared into the rubble that had once been his home. The Republic demolitionist had been thorough. How had they managed to find the shielded bunker? It didn’t really make any sense. 

“Don’t worry Yurei, we’ll get the bastard that did this.” ‘Shee’s sounded as though she was talking about the weather, or possibly what holovids they would be viewing later.

“Why would I be worried Banshee? We weren't even there." He would miss his speeder, but admitting weakness around ‘Shee was just asking for pain.

Lethe strode out of the smoking hole and doubled over coughing. “No way to tell if they got anything or not. I suspect they didn’t know what they had, or they would have saved it instead of blowing it up.”

“Where are we going to base now, Captain?” The look on Haunt’s face dared him to say the one word they were all thinking, and no one wanted to voice.

“Hoth. Right after we find the guy that did this and kill him.”

Lethe smiled darkly as he stared at the smoke. “Killing is too good for this guy. Recruit him instead.”

“You heard the man.” Yurei looked at the desolation one last time. “That’s an order.”


	8. Chapter 8

A drop of sweat stung her eye as she threw herself into the forms of her routine. The precision of her blade was undeniable even though she didn't know how she had learned the skills. The force flowed through her as she moved. She must have been Sith once, with her eyes bright yellow, and the rage that burned beneath the surface, just waiting for an out. 

Through victory... 

Through victory my chains are broken.

The words meant something. 

“Hey beautiful, Neko wants you.” The blond man was probably smiling, though it was impossible to tell with the mask that covered half of his face.

“It’s Valkyrie, and I hate you Haunt.”

He laughed, a creepy, mechanical sound as his pale eyes glowed. “No, you don’t.”

Rolling her eyes, she walked towards the medbay. Their newest edition was taking a lot of Neko’s attention, the damage had been severe. She had force carried him back to the ship herself. Standing outside the door, she ducked her head in long enough to clear her throat. Neko would skin her alive if she went in the medbay sweaty and dirty from her workout. 

The Cathar frowned as she approached, her nose wrinkling. “You need to get cleaned up, I have a task for you.”

“What can I do for you, my illustrious leader?" Her grin was teasing even as she leaned against the wall. 

“Our new member is completed, you will ease his transition into the Legion.”

“Why me?” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re the prettiest, and he’s likely to have a rough transition. Besides..” Neko opened the door wider and gestured for her to look.

“Damn.” The Chiss was naked... and absolutely gorgeous. “Consider me volunteered. What are we calling this god-like man?”

“Charon.”

“Well, hello Charon. I’ll go get a shower and be right back.” She’d also have to blow off some steam or she would be too distracted to talk. 

Neko’s smirk and laugh followed her down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Strong hands worked at a knot in his shoulder. The sensation was pain and relief all at the same time. The reflection of his lover in the datapad distracted him from the task at hand. He had time. Setting the device next to him on the couch, he leaned into Saoshinn’s touch. 

“You have a surprising sense of the dramatic.”

The deep rumble of the sith’s voice stirred him as he leaned forward to pull off his shirt. “I simply understand what is effective. The ability to carry out horrors and destruction is necessary, but the fear... fear is where the costs are lessened. Terror is how you reduce the loss of life.”

“I didn't think minimizing the loss of life was essential to your plan?”

“On the contrary, my love, reducing the overall loss of life and resources is the largest purpose of the Legion. To serve the Empire by maintaining order is the goal.”

“Ghost names... reusing the dead... calling cards.” Saoshinn shook his head. “You must have been planning this for many years.”

“Of course. Had the Republic the sense and nerve that the Empire does, they would have had this years ago.” Lethe turned to capture the man’s lips in a deep kiss. “I am glad they did not.”

Saoshinn chuckled and pulled the slender man into his arms. “As am I. You would have made an amazing Sith.”

“Maybe someday.” Lethe chuckled as he gave himself to his beloved.


End file.
